


Purgatory Tattoo

by Karazorele



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fainting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: Waverly wants to get a tattoo from the new artist in town. Problem is the artist is a gorgeous redhead. Waverly prays that she can make it through her first tattoo.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Purgatory's New Artist

“Hey Wyn, I’ve noticed that the tattoo shop in town has a new artist. I’ve seen their portfolio online and wanted to get one.” I said, walking into the kitchen.

Wynonna was fixing herself up an “appetizing” pot of macaroni and hotdogs. “Babygirl, I’m actually friends with the new artist, as of yesterday when I spilled whiskey on her at Shorty’s.” She starts pulling out her phone, opens Instagram, and hands it to me.

I am faced with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Vibrant red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and dimples that could kill. “Uhhh” I splutter. Wynonna’s looking at me like I'm crazy.

“Waves?” Wynonna points to her face, smirking. “You’ve got a little…” I give her my best glare. She lets out a big belly laugh. “I’m just teasing, fix your face babygirl.” She ruffles my hair. “That’s Nicole Haught, the new artist at Purgatory tattoo, she’ll fix you up real good if you let her,” Wynonna smirks.

“Shut up Wyn!” I can feel my face burning. As I turn to leave she grabs my arm.

“I’m messing with you Waves, come on, show me what you want to be tatted. If you’re sure about this, I’ll shoot haughtdog message and we’ll see what she has to say.” She pulls me into a kitchen chair and shoves a bowl of her concoction in my face.

“Um, I’ll pass,” I say with a grimace. I pull my phone out. “Okay so, I’m wanting something like this.” I show her a picture of angel wings and in cursive underneath the words, ‘I’m here and I stay.’

“This is beautiful babygirl.” She gives me a kiss on my head. Her breath smells of hotdogs. “If you’re free we can head to the shop right now, I just need to finish my lunch.” She starts shoveling down her food. While she’s doing that, I’m panicking.

Today?! I have to face Nicole today? I haven’t had time to prepare. My hair is knotted and I don’t even have any makeup on! I have some time to shower at least, Wynonna’s got a whole bowl of...What the fuck! How did she eat that so fast! Uh oh, she’s looking at me.

“Ready babygirl?” She looks at me expectantly and gets up to throw her bowl in the sink.

“Yes! Yes, I just need to...make my bed!” She gives me a confused look.

“Make your bed?” Wynonna asks. “It’s..” She looks at the clock. “3pm and you make your bed every morning. Are you feeling okay? You don’t have to get one if you’re scared. Tattoo’s do hurt, a needle pricking and pricking you for hours.”

I have a dear in the headlights look on my face. “I wasn’t even thinking about the pain Wyn! I was thinking of Nicole and how pretty she is! I can’t show my face now, what if I pass out! She’ll think I'm a wimp.” I say dejectedly.

“Oops.” She says.

“Oops? That’s it?” I deadpan

“It’ll be fine baby girl.” She stares at me and sighs. “Look, we’ll go in, say hello, and ask her the basics.” She shrugs. “How long it’ll take, can you get it done in sessions, blah blah.” I give her an unconvinced look. “Okay, truth is, I texted haughtsauce ten minutes ago.”

“WYNONNA!” I shout.

“I know, I know! She’s expecting us now, we can’t let her down. Please Waves, I can see how much this tattoo means to you. And if you don’t get it, at least you made a new friend.” She reasons.

That’s true...If I can’t get tattooed by Nicole, at least I’ll be in the same vicinity as her.

I look to Wynonna. “Okay, let’s go.” I get up to get my coat.

“WOO WOO!” I knew you could do it! Alright let’s get this show on the road” She says

I hope I can do this, now I have two things to worry about.


	2. Don't pass out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes in for a consult, and ends up getting her tattoo sooner than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Waverly meets Nicole? Read to find out!

The drive to the shop was filled with tension. Well, mostly on my side. Wynonna put on one of her rock CD’s which wasn't helping. _At Least one of us is having fun_ , I think. 

We pull out in front of the shop and Wynonna parks the car. She turns to look at me. “Well, let's get moving babygirl, I have a date at Shorty’s later. She pats my knee and hops out of the car.

I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror. _You got this Waverly If we’re lucky she's not even in today. It’ll save me_ _a hell of a lot of embarrassment_. At that, I leave the car and open the door to the shop. I’m hit with a sterile smell immediately, and, Is that vanilla? I shake my head and follow Wynonna to the counter.

“Yo Haughtdog! Get your ass up here,” Wynonna shouts. 

“Wynonna! This is a business, stop yell-.” I’m cut off as the beautiful redhead with chocolate eyes makes her way towards us. She’s scowling. 

“Wyn.” Nicole flicks Wynonna on the forehead, causing her to pout. “How many times do I have to tell you to use your inside voice .” She picks up an appointment book. “Okay so-.” Nicole is cut off as we make eye contact with each other. “Uh.” She splutters. She wipes her hands on her jeans and sticks her hand out towards me. “Waverly Earp, quite a popular girl around here. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught.” 

_Did she just wink at me? Oh god, the dimples_. I stare at her. _Shit! She’s still waiting for a handshake_. “H-hEl.” I clear my throat and blush. She laughs. That’s music to my ears. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” I take her hand and it’s like I was electrocuted.

“Hello! Earth to lesbians! I’m still here,” Wynonna says. We both blush and give her our attention. “Alrighty,” Wynonna puts her arm around me. “My little sis here wants to get her very first tattoo, and for some odd reason, she chose you to do it,” Wynonna smirks. Nicole punches her arm but has a smile on her face. _How close are these two exactly?_ I question with a hint of jealousy _._

“Okay,” Nicole turns towards me. “Let’s move over to the couch and you can show me what you’ve got.” I blush and nod. “O-okay.” I stutter. Nicole seems to have gotten her double meaning and is blushing too. _At least I'm not the only one who’s flustered_. I think to myself.

We all move to the couch and sit down. As I open my folder to show Nicole my designs, Wynonna’s phone beeps. Wynonna unlocks her phone and announces that it’s a text from Doc, asking her to meet him at the Shorty’s. 

“Wyn, it’s 3 pm.” I deadpan, it’s actually closer to pleading. _Please don’t leave me alone with this ginger goddess_. That’s what I’m hoping my eyes convey. But, Wynonna the oblivious strikes again and she kisses me on my head. 

“See ya, babygirl, it’s 5 o'clock somewhere. Later haughtdog” She exits the shop and runs across the street to Shorty’s.

 _Okay, Waverly, easy does it_. I show Nicole my design, and she gives me some opinions on placement and size. We settle on getting the tattoo on my upper thigh. “Okay,” Nicole slaps her hands on her knees and stands. “Let’s get this started.” She walks over to her printer and starts printing my design. 

“Let’s get what started?” I give her a look. 

She stops what she’s doing and looks at me, confused. “The tattoo? Wynonna said that you wanted to get the tattoo asap. I’m free right now.” She shrugs and gets back to work. _Wynonna you bitch. I will kill you!_ I think. Almost like Nicole can read my mind, “I’m guessing that today is too early for you? It’s totally up to you Waves, whenever you want to get it, I’ll be there.” She waits for my answer. _Waves, that’s like music coming from her_. I decided then and there that it’s time to buck up. “No,” I say. “Today is perfect.” I give her my signature smile.

Nicole gives me a few waivers to sign and leads me to her station. I take off my skin tight jeans, _Real nice Waverly_ , and sit in the chair. Nicole shaves and cleans my thigh and puts the stencil down. 

“Is this okay?” She asks and looks at me with those perfect eyes. 

I look down at my thigh and smile, it looks amazing. “Yeah.” I smile. She gives me a warning about the pain and how I’ll get used to it. Only then, do I remember Wynonna’s comment about being pricked constantly with a needle. _Asshole,_ I think. 

Nicole turns the tattoo gun on and a buzz fills my ears. I tense and try to think of literally anything else. _Puppies and kittens, puppies and kittens, pu- HOLY SHIT_ _THAT HURTS!_ I look down at Nicole tattooing me and that makes the room spin. I’m sweating and shaking. 

Nicole glances up at me to check if I'm okay. “Oh wow, you don’t look so good, do you need a break?” She turns off the gun.

“No! No, I’m okay, just getting used to the feeling.” I force a smile. _God this is so embarrassing. Curse my extremely low pain tolerance!_ Nicole gets up and returns a few seconds later with a juice box. “Drink this, it’ll make you feel better.” She says. I drink the juice box as Nicole gets back to tattooing. I feel okay with my thoughts distracted. Not for long though, as I’m hit with another wave of exhaustion. The tunnel vision sets in full force. I pull up the time on my phone, Not even ten minutes in and I'm about to faint. 

I can’t speak at this point, just as I’m about to tap on Nicole’s shoulder for a break, my vision goes black. _Fucking bullshit bullshitter!,_ is my last thought as I hit the floor.


	3. I'm Okay Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wakes up and is taken back to the homestead. Nicole comes over, and they enjoy each other's company.

The world slowly starts to set in around me. I can feel something cold and damp on my forehead. “Wyn,” I murmur. I try to sit up but have a pounding headache. I feel pressure on my arm and head. 

“Hey baby girl, you alright?” _Nonna_. I think. 

I open my eyes and see a concerned-looking Wynonna and Nicole hovering over me. They help me to sit up. 

“What happened?” I ask. There's a takeout container being put into my hands “Eat. You fainted and hit your head.” Wynonna says gently. She moves over to Nicole and starts whispering to her. Nicole nods and goes to the backroom. She comes back shortly with a medkit.

“Hey waves, you took quite a fall there,” Nicole chuckles. She takes an antibacterial wipe and gently cleans up my head. 

“Yeah, I was cutting it pretty close,” I say nervously. I finish up the last few bits of my food as Nicole bandages my wound and gets up to throw out the wrapping. I look down at my tattoo and note that it’s barely had any work done to it. _Dammit, Waverly, I’ll never live this down. She must think I'm such a wimp,_ I think. My eyes start to tear up a bit “I’m sorry,” I say, looking down at my hands. 

Wynonna rushes over to me, “Hey, none of that Waves. It was my fault to think that you were ready today. I know that your pain tolerance is negative zero.” She shrugs and smirks. “Let’s get you home, you need your beauty rest.” I laugh and she smiles. I’m still a little out of it so Wynonna and Nicole carry me over to the car.

“Nicole,” I start to say.

“Don’t worry about it Waves, it happens. I see it all the time as an artist. Here’s my number, if you wanted to get that finished.” Nicole gives me a soft look and backs away from the car. 

As we pull away from the shop, I give Nicole a smile and wave through the side mirror. She waves back and walks back into the shop. 

Wynonna and I make it back to the homestead, I immediately take a shower and go to my room for some rest. Wynonna always stays close by incase, I need her. “Wynonna,’ I say for the 2nd time. “I’m fine, I promise. I’ve fainted before, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” I reason. “Go back to Shorty’s, and tell Doc hello for me.” At that, she leaves me with a kiss on my head and a promise for a movie night. 

My head is still lightly pounding, so I take a nap. After I wake up, I have a small bowl of yogurt and watch some tv. After scrolling through Netflix for a while, I remember Nicole’s number is still in my bag. I get the little note with her number and put it in my phone. I set the contact name as Nicole<3\. 

_Nic <3_: Hi Nicole, It’s Waverly...the fainter. _What the fuck_ , I think.   
_Waves_ : hey Waves, are you okay? i've been worrying, you hit your head pretty hard. :(  
_Nic <3_: Yeah I’m okay now, just a freak accident.   
_Waves_ : that's good to hear, so what are you up to?   
_Nic <3_: I’m waiting for Nonna to get back from Shorty’s. She promised me a movie night but it’s getting later than I'd like.   
_Waves_ : if you wanted some company...i’m not doing anything. if you wanted! To hang out...with me?

I chuckle and shake my head at the texts. I let Nicole know that I'd love for her to come over. It’s a 45-minute driver over from town, so I put together a lasagna and leave it in the oven while I get ready. 

Just as I’m putting the final touches in on my makeup, the doorbell rings. I walk to the door and pull it open. “Nicole.” I breathe out.   
“Waverly,” Nicole smiles. 


	4. Let's Finish What We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has Nicole over to the homestead. They get to know each other, and Nicole brings Waverly a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to the end wooo! I'm not entirely satisfied with this ending so I'm most likely gonna rewrite it. Let me know what you thought, every comment is appreciated, happy reading.

“Waverly,” Nicole smiles. 

-  
  


I let Nicole inside and gave her a small tour of the homestead. We come to a stop inside the kitchen where I take the lasagna out of the oven to cool off.

Nicole leans over my shoulder. “Wow Waves,” She says. “You didn’t have to cook for me, not that I mind. It smells amazing.”

I blush at both the complement and her proximity. “It’s nothing Nicole, think of it as an apology dinner.” I look away and distract myself by cutting the lasagna. 

“Apology dinner,” She says confused. “Waves no more saying sorry please, it’s your body's reaction to pain. You don’t need to be embarrassed.” I look at her and can see that she’s genuine, I nod. “Good, I have a surprise for you after dinner” 

_A surprise, what could it be_? I wrack my brain for a minute but ultimately decide not to worry about it for now. 

I plate up the lasagna and some leftover salad from yesterday. We eat mostly in silence, Nicole complimenting the food sometimes. Once the food is finished we put the dishes in the sink and move to the living room. 

-

Nicole sits down and turns to look at me. “I brought you something,” She blurts. 

“Okay…” I’m getting nervous but for whatever reason, _my huge crush_ , I trust Nicole.

Nicole gets up and leaves the house. I hear her car unlock so whatever surprise she had for me must be decently sized. _Fudge!_ She comes back in and I blanch a little when I see a tattoo gun sticking out of a bag 

“Oh!” I say. _I'm definitely surprised,_ I think with a gulp. 

“I can see that you look a little wary,” Nicole says as she sets up. “I figured, if you wanted, that we could put a little dent in your tattoo. If you wanted of course!” She rushes to say, hands held out in front of her. 

I smile at the thoughtfulness of the redheaded woman. _I’m gonna make you my girlfriend someday._

I speak my consent and we set up shop in the kitchen. I feel more confident this time around. My belly full of food, Nicole’s company, and the comfort of the Homestead put me at ease. 

Nicole gets started on the tattoo and we get to know each other the entire time. There were a few breaks in between, but Nicole refuses to let me feel bad about it. Before I know it I have a completed tattoo and have learned what makes Nicole Haught who she is. 

I learn that Nicole played basketball in college, has a dream to become a cop, and that the curtains do in fact, match the drapes. _Not sure how that came up but I'm not complaining,_ I think with a smirk. 

Nicole learns that I could be a competitive rambler, have a degree in Ancient Languages, and that I work at Shorty’s.

With a flourish, she wipes down my tattoo. "Tada!" I look down and, _wow._

My eyes tear up as I admire every line. “Nicole, this is beautiful.” I let out a watery laugh and launched myself at her for a hug. She catches me easily and we hug for a minute, just breathing each other in. 

Nicole reluctantly breaks the hug, “I’m glad you like it Waves, it’s worth all of the pain. Especially since it led me here with you.” 

Chocolate eyes meet hazel and together, we start to meet in the middle. Just as our lips are about to touch, the front door is nearly kicked off of its hinges. 

“YO BABYGIRL WHERE YOU AT,” Wynonna slurs and stumbles towards us. She gives us both a sloppy kiss on our cheeks, much to Nicole’s annoyance.

Doc comes into the house shortly after. “Hello, ladies," He tips his hat."Why Miss Waverly, that is a fine piece of ink.” I thank him and he manages to lead Wynonna away before she can embarrass me more, or eat all of the lasagna. _Whichever comes first._

“Goodnight ladies,” he says with a wink. 

Nicole says that she should be getting home, as it’s late and she has to open up shop early. She doesn’t charge me for the tattoo.

“Consider it an early birthday present,” She says with a dimpled smile. 

-

I walk her to the door and before I can chicken out, pull her by the shirt and plant a soft kiss on her lips. She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me back. 

I break the kiss, “Wow” I say, caressing her dimple. _She has such a beautiful smile._

“Wow indeed,” She says with a twinkle in her eye. “Waverly Earp, can I take you out on a date?” 

“Yes please,” I say with a laugh and lean in for a peck. 

We set up plans for our date later in the week. After that Nicole leaves, _much to both of our disappointment_ , and we text for an hour before we say goodnight 

-

Two weeks later, Nicole and I are officially girlfriends. Wynonna teases us and we get back at her by marking our territory all over the Homestead. My tattoo is a constant reminder of how I and Nicole got together. _I’m thinking of getting another..._

  
  



End file.
